An Unexpected Meeting
by IAmWhoIAlwaysWillBe
Summary: This is a oneshot about what would happen if Shawn Spencer and his partner Gus went to Central City to help the CCPD with a case and met Barry Allen, A.K.A. The Flash.


**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've just had so much school stuff to worry about- we just had midterms. :/ But anyways, I had to write a short crossover story for English, and I decided to do a oneshot I had been thinking about for a while, which was if Barry Allen from Flash and Shawn Spencer from Psych met each other. And don't worry, i haven't abandoned Dart, but I just haven't had much time to write. Anyways, enjoy the story, and if you haven't already, go check out Dart: The Girl Flash!**

 **\- J**

* * *

 **Santa Barbara**

"Gus, how many times do I have to tell you to not touch my pineapples? Those are specifically reserved for Juliet and anyone we meet on a case!" Shawn shouted, annoyed.

"Gus?" He said again, looking around the room for his friend. His eyes landed on the office, and through the plexiglass window he saw Gus pacing the floor, the landline to his ear. Shawn barged into the office and started to repeat himself. "Gus, how ma-". He was cut off by Gus's frantic hand gestures across the throat. Looking around, Shawn grabbed a piece of paper and wrote 'What?' Gus angrily grabbed the paper out of Shawn's hands and started scribbling a note onto it. "Yes, I'll talk to him," he said into the phone, and stopped writing. "Can you hold, please?" Gus put the phone down onto the table and said "How many times have I told you not to bother me while I'm on the phone?"

"Well, I'm not the one stealing pineapples from my personal stash, Gus." Shawn countered.

"Well," Gus stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. "This phone call was actually important!"

"And your saying the health and well being of my pineapples aren't?"

"Really Shawn?"

"Yes, Gus! How many times have I told you not to take those!" But anyways, who were you talking to?"

"It's Captain Singh, from the Central City Police Department. They have this perp, Leonard Snart, who just disappeared without a trace, and were wondering if we could come in and help."

"Gus, I don't know about this. What if Lassie needs us? Or Juliet?" Shawn said, hopefully.

"Come on! This is an opportunity of a lifetime! Plus, we might see the scarlet speedster!"

"The scarlet whata' whata' what?"

"You know, the Flash!" Gus yelled, excitedly."

"He's not even that cool. He's just, what, a guy with superpowers?"

"You're just jealous." Gus accused.

"No, I'm not. But fine." Shawn said.

"Fine what?"

"I'll go to Central City."

Gus picked up the phone again. "Hello, Captain Singh? Sorry about wait. Yes, we'll see you Friday."

 **Central City**

"Joe, here's the report you wa-" Barry stopped walking and talking mid sentence, looking at the two men standing in front of Joe's desk in the Central City Police Department.

Barry shot Joe a sideways glance. "Hi, I'm Barry. Who are you?" He questioned.

"Barry, this is Shawn Spencer, the lead psychic for the Santa Barbara PD, and his partner, Gus." said Joe.

"I'm actually in pharmaceutical sales. I just do this on the side." Gus added, reaching out a hand to shake, but went unnoticed by Barry.

"This is Barry Allen, the main forensic scientist here."

Barry raised his eyebrows. "Psychic?"

Joe pulled Barry aside and whispered, "He's not, you know, one of them. But I barely believed it either, until I looked at some of the cases he's solved." Barry let out a small sigh of relief. He wasn't a metahuman, so he must have some sort of enhanced observation skilled if he tried to pass off as a psychic.

"One of what?" Shawn said, interrupting Barry's train of thought.

"Oh nothing," Joe said. Shawn looked at Barry, and noticed that his shoelaces and the soles of his shoes were pretty worn out.

"So, Barry, I'm guessing you like to run."

Barry let out a small laugh. "Have you seen me run? I waddle! No, I don't run! Joe can vouch for me."

Barry shot a worried glance at Joe, who noticed it and said,

"You're dang right, Barry. Shawn, he only runs when he forgets to set his alarm clock!"

Shawn looked confused for a second, and then said "Oh, wow, sorry 'bout that."

Back at their hotel room, Shawn paced the floor, thinking to himself.

"How can I have been wrong?" He said to Gus, who was in the shower. "Those shoes, I've seen ones like them hundreds of times! The areas they're worn, where the rubber's been rubbed off, that's a sure indication of a runner! There's something off about that Barry, I'm telling you!

"You just don't like to be wrong." a muffled voice added from the bathroom.

"No Gus, that's not it. Tomorrow, I'm going back to the station to see if I can get a bit a' dirt on this Barry Allen."

"Really?"

"Yeah Gus, really."

The next day, at Star Labs, Barry was talking about Shawn with Cisco.

"Man, why can't you just get over it?" Said Cisco.

"Cisco, you don't get it! He suspects me! He knows somethings up, and he's probably going to try to figure it out! He's got enhanced observation skills!"

"Barry, Barry, calm down. Go spy on him as the Flash. That'll hopefully calm you down."

"Ok." Barry said, and he sped into his suit.

Shawn walked along Wayward Street towards CCPD. Just then, he felt a whoosh of wind, and turned around to see the Flash standing behind him.

"Shawn Spencer." Barry said, his voice distorted. "What do you know about Leonard Snart?"

"Wow! Hey Flash! How did you know I was on this case? And how do you know about me?"

"I have my ways." Barry replied.

"Well, I know Leonard Snart last used his credit card at a Karaoke bar on the outskirts of Central City, but that's really all."

"And they said you were good." Barry mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Shawn asked, but Barry was already gone.

After a few days of working so closely on the case, Shawn and Barry's suspicion of each other grew into rivalry. They bickered like little children over the simplest of things, and everything one did was under the watchful eye of the other. However, this rivalry did not go to waste. Each worked harder than they had in awhile, trying to find Snart, or Captain Cold, before the other to impress Captain Singh, much like how siblings compete against each other for the favor of their parents.

After a tip from Cisco the night before, Barry found that Snart was holed up in a Motel 6 in Star City, but was gone before Barry had the chance to call Captain Lance of the SCPD, or Oliver Queen, A.K.A. the Green Arrow. Shawn suspected that Snart had fled town, and this suspicion was backed by the majority of the CCPD, but Barry, Joe, and Singh were yet to be persuaded.

The next morning, Barry caught up with Joe, Shawn and Gus at Jitters, their local coffee hangout. Gus tried a sip of his first cup of 'The Flash' which Shawn thought was lame name for a cup of Joe. "Wow, this coffee really tastes like electricity!", Gus laughed. "I'm starting to feel like I could do some running after this double shot of caffeine."

"Guys, there's no trace of Snart anywhere in Central or Star City!" Shawn said to Joe and Barry, trying to change the subject. "He probably bolted when he figured out we were onto him."

"No Shawn, he's not. I've been here longer, and know Snart better than you do. I'm sure the Flash and Ol-" Barry stopped himself. "The Green Arrow, is out looking for him right now along with his crew."

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Well, I-"

"Guys! Enough!" Gus and Joe yelled simultaneously.

"You guys have been at each other's throats since day one! At least try to get along!" said Joe. "And Barry, you're not usually like this! You've been my son since you were eleven, and in all these years, I've never seen you like this!"

"Shawn, can I talk to you, alone, for a second?" Gus said, pulling him away from the group.

"What's your problem, man? Why do you hate Barry so much?"

"Because he lied to me," Shawn explained "about his running."

"Just drop it! He probably has a good reason, if he lied to you at all, and you shouldn't go poking around in other people's business!"

"Gus don't make me feel bad about myself. I'll drop it."

"Good."

After that little fiasco, Barry and Shawn seemed to get along better. Shawn stopped trying to figure Barry out, and Barry stopped being so arrogant. They had made up, and started to work together on the Snart case.

Just then, an alert from Cisco started beeping on Barry's phone. Snart was back in Central City! Barry grabbed his stuff, and was about to walk away, to a place where no one could see him speed away, when someone grabbed his arm. It was Shawn.

"Where yah' going?" He asked.

"Umm, I have some stuff at my apartment that might help with Snart's capture." Barry said quickly.

"I'll go with you."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it's best if you all head back to the police department to help with the case." Barry countered, hoping Shawn would take the bait. But he didn't.

"Gus has got it covered. Also, I was hoping to ask you for a tip on CSI stuff back in Santa Barbara."

"Ok." Said Barry, a sinking feeling forming in his gut. Now, how was he supported to go fight Snart as the Flash? He felt his annoyance towards Spencer bubbling up again — no, he couldn't blame Shawn. He didn't know he was the Flash.

The climbed into Barry's car, and Barry navigated down the streets of Central City. Finally, they arrived at a small apartment building. It was a beige color that smelled of new wood, and the lobby was carpeted with a vibrant red. A bulletin board advertised free yoga classes, babysitters, but none of those caught Shawn's eye; it was a large sign that took up half of the whole board that did. After reading it, Shawn said to Barry "Wow, Flash day. Are you going?"

"Yeah, probably." Barry said.

Shawn's gaze was ripped from the red and yellow advertisement as they stepped into the elevator, where they rose to floor three. Barry walked out, followed by Shawn, and stopped at a door that read 304.

"Shawn." Barry whispered. "Shawn, the door's open. Someone's here."

Barry peeked into the apartment, and saw Leonard Snart sitting at Barry's table, reading the newspaper.

"Snart." Barry said, walking into the room.

"Barry, what are you doing!" Shawn whispered.

"Just follow me."

"Oh, hello Barry," Snart said, rising from the table. "And who is this?"

"That's none of your business." Barry said. "And how do you know where I live?"

"What's wrong with an old friend stopping by to say hello?"

"You're friends with this madman?" Shawn piped up.

"It's a long story." Snart interrupted. "But now you know too much. Sorry about our little promise Barry."

And with that, he shot his cold gun at Shawn, and the freezing air, at zero degrees kelvin, sped towards the psychic. In seeing this, Barry ran towards Shawn, trying to push him away, but didn't make it in time. Instead, Barry was shot in the chest with a ray of cold that would kill most people, and he doubled over, an icey circle forming on his chest.

"Snart." He growled. "You will pay for this."

Snart ran from the apartment, and Barry knelt down, trying to recover enough to run after him.

"Barry!" Shawn yelled. "Barry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." Barry said, getting to his feet.

"But that blow, it's meant to kill! And you survived!"

"There must have been something wrong with the gun." Barry said quickly. "I have to go."

With that, Barry walked out of his apartment, and sped off to go catch Snart. Shawn waited for a second, and then walked out of the room too, intending to follow Barry. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my gosh." Shawn whispered. "Barry's the Flash."

The next day, thanks to The Flash, Snart was sitting in a jail cell in the CCPD, awaiting a transfer to the prison, and his cold gun was under lockdown at Star Labs. In the police department, Shawn and Gus were saying their goodbyes to everyone they met in Central City.

"You did very well on this case, Mr. Spencer." Captain Singh said. "We very well might have to call you in again soon."

"That would-" Shawn started, but he was interrupted by Gus.

"Well, maybe if you really need us, but we already have enough on our plate with our own department."

"Yes, you probably have." Joe said, who had just walked in with Barry. "It was a real pleasure working with a physic."

"Yeah." Barry added. "It was nice getting to know you Shawn."

"Uh huh," Shawn said, and then added "Hey Barry, can you drive us to the train station?

"Sure!"

An hour later, Gus and Shawn were saying their final goodbyes to Barry as they prepared to board the train.

"Shawn, I'm going to go get seats for us." Gus said.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Gus clambered into the passenger compartment, leaving Shawn and Barry standing outside.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Barry said with a smirk, however, Shawn didn't have the same light attitude as Barry.

"Barry, I know you're the Flash."

"What, no, I'm not the Flash! You heard Joe, I couldn't run to save my life!" Barry said quickly.

"Then give me another explanation of why you survived Snart's cold gun."

"It was probably broken!"

"We both know that's not true.

Barry shrugged. "Look, you can't tell anyone."

"Your secret's safe with me." Shawn grinned, as he stepped onto the train.

Barry smiled as the train sped past him on it's way to Santa Barbara. They were going to meet again — he was sure of it.


End file.
